Glitters TRADUCTION
by Glee-Pll-Fr
Summary: Traduction de la fiction du même nom de NUMB3RS. Les Troubletones sont en tournée. Les filles se préparent pour le concert, mais Santana prépare le cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Brittany la semaine prochaine.


**Merci de m'avoir signalé les bugs de mise en page :(. Je n'avais pas fait attention. ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes aimait avoir ses cheveux bien coiffés, mais là, ce n'était pas marrant. Elle marchait, de la séance de maquillage et de coiffure au bus de tournée dans la chaleur du soleil de Los Angeles. Ses cheveux avaient tellement de produits dedans qu'elle était presque certaine que partout où elle allait, de nouveaux trous s'ouvraient dans la couche d'ozone.<p>

Le maquillage et les coiffures avant les spectacles n'étaient pas si horribles, mais là il faisait chaud et elle avait oublié son téléphone portable dans le bus. Rachel et Quinn allaient venir à la performance de ce soir, donc elle attendait au moins un millier de messages de la part de ces deux-là.

Quand elle monta les escaliers du bus, elle entendit un bruit sourd et la voix de Santana : « Oh, merde ! »

« Santana, je te jure… », elle se couvrit les yeux avec la main, mais continua à monter les marches. « Si c'est encore toi et Brittany, je vous explose vos petits culs ! »

« Oh, la ferme. Tu peux enlever ta main de ton visage. » Mercedes l'enleva timidement. « C'est pas comme s'il y aurait quoi que ce soit que tu n'ais pas déjà vu. »

La scène que vit Mercedes était étrange : Santana était assise dans le bus, sans Brittany (c'était peut-être la partie la plus étrange), avec son ordinateur et un insensé amas de matériel de bricolage couvrait la table.

« Oh mon dieu, je n'avais jamais vu autant de brillants dans ma vie. Est-ce qu'une licorne à vomi ? »

Santana poussa un soupir. « C'est l'anniversaire de Brittany, la semaine prochaine ». Mercedes était bien consciente de ça, et ça ne l'aidait pas à comprendre le bazar juste devant elle.

« Je lui ai acheté une carte dans un magasin pour aller avec son cadeau, mais elle en veut toujours une avec des paillettes.. »

« Santana, j'ai vu des esclaves Egyptiens moins fouettés que toi. »

« Écoute moi, juste parce qu'on est en tournée ensemble ne veut pas dire que je ne te frap-»

« Oh, s'il te plait, notre publicitaire va te tuer, et les fans aussi, et Britt sera tout sauf heureuse. »

« Pourquoi t'es là, de toute manière ? »

Mercedes attrapa son téléphone sur la table, et le montra à l'autre fille en guise d'explication. Elle regarda ses messages :

QUINN – J'ai hâte du spectacle de ce soir ! Bonne chance !

RACHEL – Je veux dire ce n'est pas Broadway, mais vous l'avez vraiment fait ! Tellement fière de vous (NE T'AVISE PAS DE DIRE À SANTANA QUE J'AI DIS CA). Je ne peux pas attendre pour le spectacle !

SUGAR – CODE ROUGE JE ME SUIS ENFERMÉE DANS UN PLACARD SOUS LA SCENE

SUGAR – JE ME SENS COMME SANTANA EN DEUXIÈME ANNÉE, LOL

SUGAR – NON, SÉRIEUSEMENT, AIDE MOI À SORTIR

« Oh non, Sugar s'est mise dans des ennuis. » Mercedes réprima un rire et bougea pour sortir par la porte.

« Attends. Dis-moi si c'est stupide ». Elle ouvrit la carte et la lu. « Pendant que pleins de gens pensent à toi pendant ton anniversaire, je veux que tu saches que je suis la première sur la liste. Signé Santana, avec des cœurs autour ». Elle fût silencieuse pendant une seconde, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Oh non… Je savais que c'était pourri. Pourquoi je t'ai montré ça ? J'aurais dû juste- »

« San', arrête. Est-ce que c'est un peu cliché ? Oui, ça l'est. » Santana ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre à Mercedes, mais cette dernière continua à parler. « Mais je sais que Brittany va absolument adorer ça. »

« Tu le pense vraiment ? Parce que je continue de penser que peut-être elle aurait aimé- »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter autant, tu vas rider. » Santana toucha son visage timidement. « Allez, ferme-là et va en bas pour te maquiller. »

Juste après, les filles entendirent quelqu'un monter les escaliers. « Britt », murmura Santana juste entendant sa respiration et le bruit de ses pas.

« Je vais la retenir », dis Mercedes, et l'autre fille commença sans ménagement à jeter les paillettes, la colle, et les autres derrière elle, sous son lit.

« Hey, Brittany ! ». Mercedes sauta quelques marches, et se posa devants la porte, bloquant le passage de la blonde.

« Oh, salut, Mercedes ». Elle pouvait voir que Britt avait fini les préparations pré-concert. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement bouclés, et il y avait probablement plus de spray dedans que dans ceux de Mercedes. « Je cherchais juste Santana ; je dois lui dire d'aller en bas pour se coiffer et se maquiller. Tu l'as vue près d'ici ? »

« Qui ? Santana ? Non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle était, hum, en train de prendre le petit déjeuner… Avec toi. »

« Oh. Je vais continuer de la chercher, alors. Ah, et est-ce que Sugar est dans le bus ? Je dois lui dire la même chose. » Brittany montra l'immense véhicule, et Mercedes recula, essayant de bloquer sa vue, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir qu'elle mentait pour cacher sa copine à l'intérieur. _Et merde. Sugar._ Elle était encore dans ce placard.

« Hum… Sugar ? Non, pas dans notre bus. Peut-être dans un autre bus, ou- » Heureusement, Santana émergea du bus avant que Mercedes transpire partout dans son tee-shirt. _Mon dieu, je suis nulle pour mentir. Je devrais demander des conseils à Santana, parfois._

« Hey, Britt. »

« Tu es là. Je t'ai cherché partout. Tu dois aller te préparer pour le spectacle, comme moi et Mercedes. »

« D'accord. Tu m'accompagnes là-bas ? » Les deux filles lièrent leurs bras et partirent. Santana regarda derrière elle, et articula silencieusement à Mercedes : « Merci. »

Après que les deux autres soient partis, Mercedes déverrouilla son téléphone et commença à répondre aux messages. Elle envoya rapidement un 'merci' à Rachel et à Quinn, (elle pourrait leur parler plus quand elles se verraient après le concert). Elle répondit à Sugar :

MERCEDES – J'arrive maintenant. Mais tu dois arrêter de te mettre dans ce genre de situations.

Elle alla trouver Sugar, et retourna préparer sa tenue pour le concert.


End file.
